Academy
by Kags21
Summary: Bloom Academy , A school for boys where it doesn't matter what your grades are but who you're M-Preg, Yaoi O/c


It was the start of the fall at Bloom Academy an all Boys school, you didn't get into the Academy unless you had the grades, were human or demon or rich parents. The grades went from 7-12th grade it was a live in school, the students were allowed to go home on the weekend if they lived near by. The school was set in Japan, The school had dark red brick with 5 stories and black shutters on the outside. The name Bloom was caved into a cement slab over the entrance. There was a large court yard with lush looking green grass and one long walk way leading up to the glass doors the whole school grounds was about 200 Acres the front lawn was about three acres long, there was a red wall that went around the whole school and at the entrance there was a Large black gate with bars.  
At the moment the doors were open, and students were piling into the court yard to start there first day of school.  
While the freshman were inside the upper class man were coming in, a black BMW pulled up and out stepped Sesshoumaru Tashio, he was a senior finally his last year at this blasted school he wore a black uniform. and black shiny shoes, his long silver white hair he had golden eyes, he was captain of the swim team, he grabbed his book bag and made his way toward the steps. Beside him was his younger brother Inuyasha Tashio, the two didn't really get along as the two walked inside the school, Inuyasha growled as he walked pass Sesshoumaru his thick white hair hanging down his back. Sesshoumaru smirked and stuck his foot out making Inuyasha trip and fall flat on his face.

Inuyasha growled and pushed himself off the ground and glared at his brother. "What the hell was that for?" he growled.  
"Because I felt like it. Now get out of the way," Sesshoumaru replied, walking past him

"I hate you, I'm call dad and tell him how your treating his favorite!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "You do know that it will take him days to get here where it will only take me seconds to do damage to you." Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks to his locker.

Naraku Black, Kagawaki Black and Muso Black were brothers, Kagawaki was the oldest, Naraku was the middle child and Muso was the youngest..  
Muso didn't get along with his brothers either he walked pass them and over to a yelling Inuyasha.

He sighed and said, "What are you yelling about now, Inu?"  
"My stupid ass brother tripped me right in front of the school!" Inuyasha said, pointing at Sesshoumaru.  
"And now I'm threatening him that if he even tries to tell our father I will do bodily harm. Have fun, losers," Sesshoumaru said before walking over to Muso's brothers.

"Well calm down we have to show some of the freshmen around."Muso tells him.  
"What?, can this day get any worse?" Inuyasha asked him.  
"Yeah you might want to come with me before Jakotsu sees you and tries to pet your ears." Muso says.  
"Right let's go" Inuyasha tells him and they go to his locker.  
"Sess why don't you just kill the boy and put him out his misery?" Naraku says to him as he opens his locker.  
"My dad would disown me, so where is Keski?" Sesshoumaru asks.  
"Please don't I didn't get any sleep last night the two were going at it in the bed across from mine." Kagawaki tells him and shivers.

Naraku smirked and said, "I told you to move to one of the spare bedrooms, Kagawaki."  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and said, "So where is he?"  
"He should be here soon," Naraku replied.  
"So, Sess, you planning on finding someone this year?" Kagawaki said as he opened his own locker, which was on Sesshoumaru's left, while Naraku's was on his right.

"Hmm, I don't know, if something caught my eye than yeah, maybe a junior or freshmen." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"Hmm, that might be cute that way you can train him." Naraku says to him.  
"I couldn't even train Inuyasha, why is he not afraid of me like the others in this school?" Sesshoumaru asks.  
"One word daddy." Kagawaki says.

Two of the young freshmen ran into the school running late, one Kohaku didn't look where he was going and fell into a taller boy knocking them both to the floor "Ow!" Kohaku said as he rubbed his head.  
"You have to be more careful". Keski said as he stood up and helped him up.

Naraku looked over and when he saw it was Keski the two boys had run into he growled and walked over, wrapping an arm around Keski's shoulder. "Watch where you're going, freshman," he growled. Keski placed a hand on his chest and said, "It's okay, Naraku. It was a mistake."

Kohaku and Souta began to shake. "W..we didn't mean it." Kohaku tells him.  
Keski sighed and pushed Naraku away. "It's okay it's your first day here, I am going to show them to the auditorium and then I'll see you in class." Keski says to Naraku.  
"So what's your name?" Keski asked them.  
"I'm Kohaku and this is Souta." Keski smiled at Kohaku.  
"I'm Keski nice to meet you." he says.  
Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Naraku isn't going to be happy today." he says to Kagawaki.

"Nope, so prepare for the storm," Kagawaki said, chuckling as well.  
"Shut up, the both of you," Naraku growled, grabbing what he needed from his locker before slamming it shut.

Keski walked Kohaku and Souta to the auditorium. "Thanks again for what you did back there." Souta says since Kohaku was quite all the sudden.

Keski shrugged "Not your fault but others won't be as nice so don't keep running." Keski tells them and opens the doors the auditorium.  
Souta walked in and Kohaku blushed before following behind him.  
Souta walked up to the front and took a seat as did Kohaku." Could you be any more obvious?" Souta asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Kohaku whispered.  
"You obviously like him, Kohaku. I've known you long enough to know the signs," Souta replied, rolling his eyes.

"I do not Souta you're seeing things." Kohaku whispers to him.  
"Okay not like you have a chance anyway he looks rich and his boyfriend probably rip you in half." Souta says to him.  
"Shut up Souta besides he was just being nice." Kohaku tells him. "So where are the brats we're suppose to show around?" Inuyasha asked Muso as they walked into the room.

"They'll probably be here soon, Inu. Be patient," Muso said, sighing at his friend's impatience. "Well they're going to be late," Inuyasha mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not like you ever go to class on time." Muso says to him.  
"I don't see your point." Inuyasha says to him.

* * *

Naraku stormed in the classroom and went to the back and took his seat slamming his books down on the desk. Kagawaki and Sesshoumaru sat on his left and right side. "Will you calm down." Kagawaki says to Naraku.

"You try calming down when your boyfriend ditches you for a bunch of freshman," Naraku growled, glaring at his older brother.  
Kagawaki sighed and said, "Naraku, they're his charges to show around the school. It's not like Keski's going to leave you for one of them," Kagawaki replied.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I don't know he seemed to smile at that one with freckles." Sesshoumaru said as he took his book out for class.  
"The Hell!, I'll kill that boy!" Naraku growled.  
Kagawaki glared at Sesshoumaru, "Naraku Sesshoumaru is just joking." he says to him as Keski walks into the classroom and walks over to Bankotsu and speaks to him.

Naraku glared at the two until Keski finally made his way over to them and sat down in front of Naraku, brushing some hair out of his face as he turned around in his seat to face the three.

Naraku looked at him. "You done with those brats?" Naraku all but growled out.  
"Naraku there not brats, you should give Kohaku and Souta a chance." Keski tells him and places his hand over Naraku's.  
"Well we won't see them again, since they're freshmen." Naraku says to him.  
"How we go to the same school?" Kagawaki asks him.  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Naraku says to him.

"He has a point, Naraku. We're bound to see them in the hallways and when we do you better be nice to them or you get nothing for a week," Keski said, smiling and winking at Naraku before turning around right as the students took their seats and the teacher walked in.

Inuyasha and Muso walked over to Kohaku and Souta. "Hey!, come on you two we have to show you around." Muso hit Inuyasha upside the head.  
"Stop scaring them!, excuse my friend here, I'm Muso and this is Inuyasha we've been assigned to show you around." he says to them.  
Kohaku pouted. Souta stood up and smiled, "Nice to meet you though my friend was hoping you were someone else." he says.

"Souta, shut up!" Kohaku hissed at his friend before looking at the two men in front of them.  
"Alright, well come on we need to get you to class," Inuyasha said, folding his hands behind his head as he turned around and started walking.

Muso, Kohaku and Souta walked out as well as they were showed around the school. "So curfew is 9 pm on the weeknights and midnight on the weekends." Muso says to them.  
"So we can go out?" Kohaku asks.  
"Yeah, and when you become a senior they let you stay out longer." Inuyasha says.  
"And we all eat lunch, Breakfast and dinner together." Muso adds.  
"Everyone?" Kohaku asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, everyone," Muso replied, smiling at him.  
"That works for you, huh, Kohaku?" Souta said, smirking at his friend.  
Kohaku elbowed him in the side and said, "Shut up Souta!"

Inuyasha looked at the two,"Oi you like some idiot boy in this school already, please tell me he doesn't have long silver hair?" Inuyasha asks.  
"No, he has long black hair and he was really nice." Kohaku tells him.  
"That could be anyone." Muso says.  
"Yeah, hey you look like that bully we saw earlier except your hair isn't wavy." Souta says.

"Is his name Naraku?" Muso asked.  
"That's what the boy he likes called him. Apparently the nice one is his boyfriend," Souta said, and Kohaku smacked him upside the head. "You idiot! Don't tell them that!" he said.

"Oh this is going to be a fun year!, you're in love with Muso's brothers boyfriend!" Inuyasha said with a grin.  
"You like Keski?" Muso asked.  
"It's not like that, he was nice to me earlier." Kohaku tells him.  
"Well kid you better watch yourself my brothers and their friend's run this school, they'll make you suffer make you an outcast." Muso tells him.

Kohaku's eyes widened in fear and he stepped behind Souta. "Please, don't scare him. He's lived practically his entire life in fear of something," he said.  
"I'm sorry, but it's true. You need to watch yourselves," Muso replied.

"Don't be afraid of Naraku and them, I'll step in and kick his ass for you." Inuyasha says to Kohaku as they walk pass the classes.

Keski turned his head to look out the classroom door and saw Inuyasha and Muso.  
"Inuyasha!" Koga yelled from his seat.  
Inuyasha stopped when his name was called and looked in the room. "What wolf?" Inuyasha asked and looked in the room seeing his brother, Naraku and Keski and smirked. "Hi ya Keski." Inuyasha said as Kohaku bumped into him

Kohaku looked around Inuyasha's waist and when he saw Keski he waved, smiling. Keski chuckled and smiled back, giving him a wave as well. When Naraku growled Kohaku shrunk back behind Inuyasha.  
"Hey, leave him alone, bug. He's a freshie, give him a break. now what do you want Koga?" Inuyasha said, looking at the wolf.

"What are you doing not in class?" Koga asked.  
"I am showing the freshman around getting extra credit for it." he says.  
"Then shouldn't you keep going? some of us are trying to learn." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"Why don't you butt out I was talking to Koga!" Inuyasha growled.  
Muso sighed. "Let's go puppy." Muso says as he looked at his older brothers.

Inuyasha growled and was going to say something else to his brother before Muso grabbed him and pulled him out of the doorway and down the hall. "Please, Inuyasha. It's the first day, can't you two just ignore each other for once?" Muso said.

"Just cause you're scared of Naraku and Kagawaki doesn't mean I am scared of my brother!" Inuyasha tells him as they finish showing Souta and Kohaku around.  
"Okay this is your class we won't see you again till lunch so you two be careful." Inuyasha said looking at Kohaku.

"We will." Souta said with a smile as Muso opened the door for them. the two went inside and took their seat, Kohaku's heart was still pounding from seeing Keski.  
"Hey Kohaku, I'm here I won't let Naraku hurt you." he says.

Kohaku looked over at his best friend and smiled, saying, "Thanks, Souta. You were always there to protect me."  
Souta smiled back and said, "What are friends for?"

Kohaku smiled at him and began to listen to the teachers as they went from class to class. Keski yawned as he walked toward his locker.  
"Hey Keski." Bankotsu said as he walked over to him.  
"Hey what's up?" Keski asked.  
"Was it me or did it seem like Sesshoumaru and Naraku were going to kill Inuyasha and that boy?"  
"Well you know how the Tashio brothers are, but Naraku I don't know he seems to not like the new freshmen." he says.

"I wonder why that is? It's not like he's met them before," Bankotsu said, leaning against the locker next to Keski's.

"They ran into me this morning and knocked me to the floor on accident," Keski said as he exchanged a couple of books for his next class.  
"I guess it's because he knocked you to the floor." Bankotsu says to him.  
"Yeah I guess , but he's so cute with those freckles." Keski says with a grin.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at that. "Since when do you think someone is cute besides Naraku?". "Well Kohaku is cute." Keski tells him.  
"You even know his name!" Bankotsu says.  
Keski closed his locker and walked away from Bankotsu.


End file.
